sixagesfandomcom-20200215-history
Treasures
Treasures are valuable items your clan acquires through trade, war, events, exploration, and rituals. A treasure described “(use in battle)” must be chosen before the start of combat. List of Treasures *Basikan's Battle Standard: Aids war leaders when enemies bring monsters to the battlefield (use in battle) *Basket of Inilla: Grants divine blessing to worshipers of Inilla *Blue Goat: Immortal Goat knows Ergeshite history, and blesses your goats. *Bowl of Healing Smoke: Aids in curing the sick *Bowl of Unity: Rewards openness to new ways *Bucking Mare Banner: Banner decreases magnitude of defeat when defending against captive seekers. *Busenari's Bell: Increases survival rate of calves and kids *Chastening Bell: Strike this instrument after you defeat Riders, to increase their fear of you (use in battle) *Claws of the Giant Bear: Brings good luck in battle while exploring *Clay Mask: Prehistoric mask that aids rituals drawing on the power of spirits *Demon Barrier Banner: Banner decreases magnitude of defeat when defending against Alkothi *Emblem of Busenari: Holy emblem to sew into your story tent; improves mood when provisions are well husbanded *Emblem of Dostal: Holy emblem to sew into your story tent; improves mood when hunting goes well *Emblem of Elmal: Holy emblem to sew into your story tent; improves mood when one of your warriors wins a duel *Emblem of Osara: Holy emblem to sew into your story tent; improves mood when skirmishes go well *Emblem of Relandar: Holy emblem to sew into your story tent; improves mood when learned words are spoken. *Emblem of Zenangar: Holy emblem to sew into your story tent; improves mood when diplomacy goes well. *Flagon of Verlaro: Helps soothe the outraged. *Foaling Blanket : A blanket woven by priestesses of the Pure Horse clan that increases horse fertility *Gamari Blanket: Grants divine blessing to worshipers of Gamari *Gamari's Caparison: Increases survival rate of your foals *Gamari's Feather : Holy artifact makes a temple or shrine to Gamari sustainable with fewer worshipers. *Golden Honeycomb : Helps overcome skeptical minds. *Golden Mirror: This mysterious mirror grants good fortune, and prophetic visions to a special few. *Helm of Elmal: Grants divine blessing to worshippers of Elmal. *Holy Spark: Fragment of a fallen star provides magic in the darkness *Horn of Truth: Helps fools see the truth *Horn of Vingkot: While you own this treasure, others will love and fear you, especially if you maintain good relations with the Ram People. *Imperial Horse Stick: Helps overcome disorder *Insistent Arrow: Increases magnitude of victory when you win skirmishes. *Kiln of Plenty: Makes fine pots. *Master Sword: Fights as an extra sword. *Mighty Whooping Rattle: Brings you good cheer when you lean on others. *Moonstone: Blue stone that periodically glows; increases the prowess of female explorers. *Orlanth Slasher: Sword that once slew a Ram hero; increases your ferocity when raiding Rams (use in battle) *No Hunger Doll: Decreases the amount of food your people need to survive. *Nose Ring of Busenari: Increases fruitfulness of your herds when you put worshipers of Busenari to the test. *Nyalda Stone: Holy artifact makes a temple or shrine to Nyalda sustainable with fewer worshipers. *Pouch of Dostal: Grants divine blessing to worshippers of Dostal *Ring of Hyalor: Grants divine blessing to worshipers of Hyalor *Robe of Erissa : Grants divine blessing to worshipers of Erissa. *Samnal Slasher: Sword that once slew a Wheel hero; Increases your ferocity when raiding Wheels. (use in battle) *Sawing Sword: Sword that once slew an eerie elf; Increases chance of victory when raided by Elves. (use in battle) *Self-Firing Bow: Dwarf-made artifact makes skirmishing more effective (use in battle) *Shield of Tablets: Artifcat holy to Hyalor; increases magnitude of victory when attacking with survival in mind. (use in battle) *Shield of Thorns: Elf made artifiact increases magnitude of victory when defending to drive off the enemy. (use in battle) *Shargash Slasher: Sword that once slew a demonic hero; increases chance of victory when raided by Alkothi (use in battle) *Shield of Tablets: Artifact holy to Hyalor increases magnitude of victory when attacking with survival in mind (use in battle) *Shining Sun Mask: Brings courage to the fearful *Skull of the Old Wolf: Painted skull rewards you when you win a raid by fighting prudently *Sky God Bone: Golden fragment bolsters the fortunes of Elmal and Osara devotees *Sparking Sword: Sword that once slew a terrifying dwarf; increases chance of victory when raided by dwarves. (use in battle) *Solar Mask of Yelm: Restores expended magic after a successful Gods War ritual *Staff of Sharp Dealing: Aids you when others wish to buy from you *Stelfor's Battle Standard: Aids battle leaders when they attack many lesser combatants at once (use in battle) *Stone of Mostal: Perfectly cubical stone; increases your wealth when your people resist change. *Storm God Bone: Bronze fragment grants you an edge in warfare, especially in fights against or involving Rams. *Tide Turning Spear: Grants an edge when the enemy is winning the battle. (use in battle) *Thunder Stick: Ram-made artifact increases magnitude of victory when attacking to kill. (use in battle) *Vengeful Bell: Strike this instrument after you successfully raid a foe, to gain the esteem of their neighbors (use in battle) *Wealth Plaque of the Wary Grouse: Aids you when you try to sell *Weeder Pearl: Grants favor during Sea season and protection against the forces of water *Yeleni Buzzard Charm: A buzzard beak, which aids in finding game, berries, and hidden foes Category:Ride Like the Wind